Avatar epiloge
by Dushok
Summary: Avatar is done. So, what happens next. This Story has a lot of Zutara a little a bit of Taang and a whole lot of Avatar: The last Airbender Drama Katara thinks shes pregnant. Please read and review.
1. Geuss what

Chapter 1: Guess what

"Zuko," I yelled as I ran across the wheat fields toward the ocean and the sun that was setting in the west.

"Katara, is everything okay" Zuko asked me with concern and worry on his face.

"Toph and Aang left this morning and their still not back" I answered

"What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I lost Aang a while ago and I'm goanna break up with him tonight". I looked away tears started down my cheeks and I touched my mother's necklace. I usually didn't break down like this especially in front of Zuko who I secretly loved more then I have ever loved Aang. But I've never told him and now did not seem like the right time too.

"Speaking of break ups," he said, "I broke up with Mai last time I was in the Fire Nation. We were just not working out and I'm pretty sure she was cheating on me. But there's another girl I like more then I've ever loved Mai and I know she would never leave me," Zuko looked over at me. I was shocked Zuko had never done anything wrong to Mai that he didn't make up to her.

"Who is it?" I asked trying not to sound extremely interested, but I failed badly because my curiosity was more then I could manage at once.

"Someone you probably know well" he said slowly. My heart dropped. It wasn't me, or he was toying with me but that wasn't like Zuko.

"Oh," I said, he must have noticed the sadness on my face by now.

"I'll give you a big hint," he said smiling and looking straight into my sea colored eyes, "Her name starts with the 11th letter of the alphabet". I paused slowly counting in my head. It went something like "A, 1, B, 2, C, 3, D, 4, E, 5, F, 6, G, 7, H, 8, I, 9, J, 10, K, 11". The 11 letter of the alphabet was K. K for Katara my heart filled with joy.

"Is it me," I said quietly and slowly to make sure there weren't any misunderstandings between us.

"Yup" he said kind of joyful but a bit embarrassed. My brain was going at a million miles an hour, but all I could do was stare at the sunset and smile, a gentle smile.

"You not mad at me," he asked defensively.

"Why would I be mad at you," I giggled at him, "I love you. I have for a while now and nothing, nothing will ever change that." He smiled at me. I loved his smile it warmed my day. Our eyes meet and even though my eyes were only leveled with his shoulders I was still pretty easy for me to gaze into them. He leaned a bit forward and I got the message right away. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my hips. Our lips were only a centimeter apart. Suddenly he tilted his head and magic happened. Our lips were touching and I was kissing the guy of my dreams (and believe me, he was a much better kisser than Aang).

When the sun had gone down it had got a bit chilly. I didn't mind the cold but we decide to head back to camp where Sokka was probably worried about us and maybe about Toph and Aang if they hadn't already gotten back already. Zuko and I walked silently back to camp his hand in mine. It was the beginning of fall and even though the wind was strong and cold I felt warm inside because Zuko was with me holding my hand. I couldn't help but smile at that thought.


	2. It was just a night

Chapter 2: It was just a night

Zuko was the fire lord even though he lived with us. He was what we called a traveling fire lord. He did all his work (military decisions, executions, alliances and ECT...) by messenger hawk. Once every 2 months he would go to the fire nation and attended a 2-hour meeting that covered everything that had been going on those last 2 months. We all would also spend the night at the palace, which was pretty cool.

"So, what do you think Toph and Aang are doing?" Zuko asked me as we neared the camp.

"I don't know," I answered, "probably practicing earth bending or something."

I was way off; when we entered our campsite I saw them. Toph and Aang were sitting on a rock in front of the fire kissing. My mouth dropped open. Suddenly Toph noticed me (with her feet) and quickly backed away from Aang who seemed to be puzzled at first, but quickly realized I was standing behind him.

"Ah, I can explain …" Aang began but I cut him off.

"Well I was goanna break up with you anyway, but I guess you just did it your self"

"Sorry," he said in a slow, but calm voice.

"It's okay," I said more relived then angry. His eyes slowly drifted lower and lower, but he stopped and stared at my hand. That's when I realized Zuko was still holding it.

"So, what you guys are a thing now," he asked in a bit of a shock.

"Yeah, kinda," Zuko said in almost a whisper. That's when Sokka decided to show up.

"Hey, did I hear that correctly," he asked staring at me and Zuko, "You guys are a _thing _now"

"Yeah, what's the problem," Zuko sounded annoyed and even angry.

"Hey it's cool, it's cool," Sokka lifted his arms defensively, "I just thought you and Mai were a thing."

"Oh I found out she was cheating on me," Zuko said quietly.

"Sorry to hear that man," Sokka sounded very concerned but I doubted he was he was probably just happy that Suki wasn't cheating on him (or as far as he knew).

Sokka, Aang and Toph all walked to their tents and left Zuko and me alone. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and we needed plenty of sleep. I pulled Zuko toward my tent and he immediately got the right idea. The air in my tent was probably around 10 degrees warmer then the temperature outside which made it much more conferrable. We both sat on my bed mat and started to make out. Then Zuko turned off the candle and at that second I understood we both had the same idea of how to spend the night.

(Lemon scene don't read unless you dare)

I could feel him take off his vest and then I helped him take off his shirt. I was sitting on my knees and he put his arm my hips. He gently wrapped his fingers around my dress and pulled it up over my head and out of the way. We quickly took off the rest of our clothes and continued making out in a let me just say a different type of fashion. It was the most fun I have ever had in my life and I loved it. I put my head on his chest and I could hear his heart beating. I felt hot and sweaty. The dark wrapped around us like a warm, layered blanket. It was a blanket I didn't need because of the warmth in the tent. His lips were soft and moist unlike mine. These were exhilarating moments for me that I knew I would remember.

(End of lemon scene)


	3. Another day

Chapter 3: Another day

I woke up. It was already the next morning and the sun was already beginning to rise into the sky. I sat and immediately realized two strange things that brought back memories of last night.

I wasn't wearing any clothes at all

Zuko was asleep right next to me

The memories rushed back into my head. I relaxed a little. I put my head back on my pillow and fell asleep again.

The next time I woke up it was almost noon. Zuko had already left and I was alone in my tent. I got up, threw some clothes on, and walked outside. Zuko was sitting a rock in front of the fire making tea. I sat down next to him.

"So, what's up?" he said.

"Nothing you don't know about," I answered.

"Really are you sure."

"Yup, positive. You know more about me then Sokka does." I lied but in some concepts this was true.

"Wow, didn't know that," he said with a smile on his face. He leaned his head a bit downward so our eyes were on the same level. That's when we started making out. It didn't last very long because Toph and Aang came out of there tents and looked a bit grossed out at this image. Hey they were doing it last night in front of us; give us a break for crying out loud. I destroyed Toph and Aang's horrible picture, but I ruined a perfect moment with Zuko (not as perfect as last night, but close enough).

"I'll go wake up Sokka," I said standing up and walking to his tent. He probably wouldn't be grossed out by the image the two 12 year olds (Aang's biologically 12) were grossed out by because he and Suki do it all the time (even in front of us). I opened his tent curtain and walked in.

"Ah, Sokka," I said softly while trying to wake him by shaking his shoulder.

"Whaa," he wined still half way asleep, "what time is it."

"Around noon"

"Come on five more minutes."

"Last time I let you stay for five more minutes you ended up staying for another 2 hours"

"Fine," Sokka mumbled under his breath. I left his tent. That boy can fight 5 fire benders at once but can't win the battle against sleep or hunger.

"So, where to now," I asked looking at the rest of the group.

'I don't know Katara," Aang said obviously deep in thought I was thinking we could visit the earth kingdom we haven't been there in like a month."

Ever since the revaluation (Aang defeating the fire lord) we've been on a bit of a different quest rebuilding the air nation. Aang and Zuko both agreed that that should be the next step for the world. So, basically what we've been doing is going around the world and taking orphans from the other three nations. So far we had 18 boys 7 of which knew air bending (Aang had thought them even though it wasn't an avatar's job to be a teacher) and 17 girls, 3 of which were house girls that cooked and just kept the place tidy for all of the kids that lived there. The girls were: Ria was the oldest. She was 17, Lina who was my age. She was 14 and lastly Annie who was only 11, but made a great house girl.


	4. Little Suprises

Chapter 4: Little Surprises

We were airborne on Appa in less then hour after Sokka came out of his tent. We had gotten use to packing up very fast. It was about a four-hour flight to the earth kingdom of Omashu. The air was cold for a late September day, but that was probably because we were a good 1000 feet in the air probable even more then that. Zuko put his arm around me.

"It's nice up here," he said quietly and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah, you can basically consider this your second," I said with a giggle, "A home up here in the air."

"I guess, but in the last couple years I haven't really had a stable home."

"I know how you feel"

"I guess you do. You've been traveling from place to place for almost a year now."

"Yeah, but for me has been more fun that way. Everyday there is something new, something exciting that didn't happen the day before. At least it feels that way now after the war is over."

"Yeah, many things have changed since the war," he said with a gentle smile. He was right. Even though it had only been a few months since the war had ended. All the nations had started working hard on restoring there own balance and with the help of the fire nation it was much easier to get a nation back on its feet (this mostly went for the Air and earth nation. The water nation hadn't been tampered with as much as the other two nations have been, so it was in much better shape).

Then next few hours went by pretty fast. The only person who couldn't stand flying for hours without breaks was Toph.

"Are we there yet?" she wined. Was that a trick question?

"Do your feet feel the ground under us," I said in an annoyed voice. I was terrible at comebacks, but if I didn't say something she would never be quiet about it.

"No," she said under her breath knowing that this old trick wouldn't work on us anymore.

We got to the orphan home in the late after noon. The sun was just starting to set. Omashu was one of my favorite places to watch the sun set. The angle was almost always perfect and it was always very colorful and beautiful. But toady we didn't have time to hang around having fun or staring at the sky. Aang knocked on the door of the orphanage home we stopped at. No answer. He knocked a bit louder. Still no answer. I came over to the door and tried to turn the knob. To my surprise the knob turned and the door flew open. Inside there was hall dark, cold hallway. Aang stepped forward, put out his hand and a small flickering flame appeared in his palm. Zuko did the same. We all filled in to the house. First Aang, then Toph, then Sokka, then me, and lastly Zuko. A shiver crawled up my back. Aang reached a door at the end of the hallway. It wasn't locked either. He opened it slowly as if a monster or something might jump out. But instead we entered a small living room. There were six kids staring at us, their eyes wide and frightened. They were all sitting on a couch that was placed at one side of the room. None of them moved, none of them even made a sound.

"What's going on here?" Aang said very suspiciously eyeing the kids.

"It's Ms Lera," said a girl that looked older then the others, "She's been in her room all day and when we looked into her room around 2:00 pm she was asleep."


	5. So, what now

Chapter 5: So, what now

"Take us to her," I said looking into the girl's eyes. They were hazel, dark hazel and full of life. She nodded. If I were her I would have been shouting, "Who are you and what the heck do you want," but she just got up and walked to a door on the other side of the room. She either knew who we were or just didn't want to start a fight. She opened the door and then pointed to the second door on the left.

"In there," she said, "That's her bed room."

We all walked inside cautiously. was an old lady with long hair and a skinny body. Now she lay silently on her bed. I took some water out of my skin and placed them on her stomach. Nothing. No breathing, no heart beading, nothing, just silence.

"She's dead," I said in shock, "she's gone."

I was ready to cry. Zuko put his arm around me.

"So, what are we goanna do now?" Sokka asked, his voice full of concern, "We can't just leave them here."

"I know. But Appa can't carry eleven people for very long," Aang's voice trembled as he spoke.

"Could he fly use to edge of the land where it turns into ocean?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what good would that do?" Aang asked me curiously.

"Well, me and you could make a raft of ice and drift the rest if the way."

"I guess that will work, anyone have a problem with it."

Every one shook their head no except for Toph who raised her hand (oh, that rebel is on my last nerves).

"What is it now?" I sounded so annoyed, I didn't sound like myself anymore.

"Just wondering how long I'll have to deal with out land," Toph said as if my tone of voice didn't bother her, which was not like her.

"Ah, about 4 hours if your lucky. Maybe we'll have to spend the night," Sokka butted in (sooooo, like Sokka).

Telling the kids that died wasn't that easy but they seemed to take it well. Who knows maybe she was mean to them. Convincing them to come was a different problem. It took like twenty minutes but they eventually gave into the thought.

It was already dark out. The sun had melted into the hills and a moon was now above us. To my luck it was a full moon. I took a deep breath and felt the power and strength of the moon fill my lungs. The full moon would also make my plan easier to execute and we'll be able to move along the water faster (and if anyone asks I planed it that way). When we all got on Appa and started flying I felt a wave of sleep wash over me. I didn't realize how tired I was till now. I put my head on Zuko's shoulder and dose off. He didn't mind it at all (or I hope not).

"Katara?" Zuko was gentle shaking my shoulder.

"What, what happen," I said as I opened my eyes and everything came into focus.

"It's time to execute your plan," he said.

"Oh," I said softly and giggled slightly from embarrassment. We were at the edge of the water. Aang jumped off on one side and I jumped off on the other. As I had planed we made a huge, durable raft that Appa very slowly and very cautiously walked on top of. When he realized it was strong he relaxed. But he wasn't relaxed enough to fall asleep.


	6. Home sweet Temple

Chapter 6: Home sweet Temple

All six of the kids we took from the orphanage were asleep on Appa's back. Zuko and Toph were wide awake. Not Sokka he was sleeping, if he even tries to battle sleep, (which he never does) sleep always wins, which is kind of pathetic. At about midnight Aang and I spotted an island. It was extremely and did not have any inhibiters on it. We decided to spend the night there. Toph jumped off of Appa's back and released a long annoying yawn.

"We at lest it's land," she mumbled as she sat down on the ground and made a rock tent around her self. I climbed up on Appa's back because I didn't feel like setting the tent up and unlike Toph I didn't like sleeping on the ground. Zuko was waiting.

"Your one strong girl," he chuckled.

"It's the full moon out tonight obviously my water bending is stronger," I said modestly.

"You think I haven't seen you water bending during the day," he said. My mind went blank, so I decided to do something both of use would enjoy. I kissed him. So we began to make out. It was nice while it lasted and I barley even remember falling asleep.

When I woke up the next morning we were already in the air flying. I looked around. Aang, Toph and Zuko were all awake. My head was resting on Zuko's chest. I looked up and he smiled at me. It was one of those smiles that just brightened my day. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"How long have we been flying?" I asked Aang.

"About an hour," he answered.

"Where are you taking us?" said one of the little orphanage boys we were taking. He rubbed his eye and yawned. He was probably about ten or eleven. His big eyes were staring at me. Why me.

"Ah, to the Southern Air Temple," I said cautiously. We chose the Southern Air Temple because that's where he grew up and that is where he felt the most like home.

"Oh okay," the boy said going back to sleep.

"How far are we from the Air Temple," I asked.

"Probably an 1 or 2 hours," Aang said looking back at me.

"Great," I said, I couldn't wait to get to the air temple. It was the only place I could completely relax. I got to practice my bending for fun not for life or death situation. I got to spend time with a bunch of the kids that were the future of the air nation. Life was a piece of cake now. I just hoped that it wouldn't get boring.

It was only around noon when we landed. I quickly woke all the kids up (including Sokka). Sokka was very surprised that we were already here and I am pretty sure half the kids we brought thought they were still sleeping (gee I wonder why). Ria came out to greet us. She gave me big hug and then looked at the kids we brought with us.

"Okay," she said while taking out a piece of paper and writing something down.

"I need to know all your names and how old you are," she said turning to the six faces that were staring at her.

"Go on," I said softly motioning toward Ria.

A little girl step forward. I was guess she was probably around 6 or 7.

"Tell me your name and your birthday," Ria said while looking into the little girl's eyes.

"Jun," the little girl said, "and I'm 7 years old. My birthday's May 4th."


	7. Love makes life perfect

Chapter 7: Love makes life perfect

One by one all the kids gave Ria the information she wanted and then the six of us (Ria, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Zuko and me) introduced our selves and started the tour around the temple. The first places we went to were the bedrooms. The kids picked out there beds laid out their stuff if they had any and just got to know the people they were probably going to spend the rest of their lives with.

Next we went to the practice area.

"This is where you will practice your air bending," Ria explained. One of the boys raised his hand.

"Yes, ah," Ria stuttered.

"Lee," the boy said, "my names Lee."

"Okay then Lee,"

"None of us know air bending," Lee said looking at the others and there were several nodes.

"Oh, that," Ria said with a chuckle, "The older kids will teach you."

She smiled at him and our tour continued to the recreational area of the temple.

The rest of the day went by no different then usual. It was the same old boring routine. However the night had a twist to it I wasn't expecting. I was sitting on my bed going through mental memories of the past few months when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I shouted and the door slowly creaked open. Zuko walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey," I said smiling back at him.

"Hey," he said looking into my eyes, "You know something. Your eyes are my sky and my ocean. Blue and beautiful."

"Thanks," I said. Those words touched my heart.

He sat down next to me and leveled our eyes. I knew this message a little to well to not know what it meant. I tilted my head and kissed him. We began to make out.

(Lemon scene don't read unless you dare)

That's when it got kind of physical. I don't exactly remember how our clothes popped off, but it did and pretty quickly too. Zuko had turned off all the light and the only light that me had was the moonlight that was coming through the window. My heart beat very fast in my chest. My bare oily skin was against his pale, smooth skin. His hand brushed down my shoulder and to my hip. Then he brushed it across my chest. We both broke out in sweat. Even the air was cool, I felt extremely hot, burning even. I could feel his heavy muscular body against my light, skinny body. My eyes grew droopy for the longer it lasted. 5 minutes, 10, 30, an hour. I don't remember how I fell asleep, but this time it lasted long and that was the important part.

(End of Lemon scene)

I had a weird dream that night. I was standing in big, dark, cold room holding Zuko's hand and suddenly my dad appeared out of nowhere. He looked into my eyes with sadness.

"I love you, Katara," he said, "and nothing will ever change that. But sometimes there are things you do that you should regret. And you don't realize you regret it until it's to late. I promise I won't be mad at you, but remember my words to you."


	8. Old war matters

Chapter 8: Old war matters

I woke up with a start. Zuko was awake already. I calmed myself and lay back down.

"You okay" he asked

"I'm okay just a very weird dream," I answered.

"Was I in it."

"Yeah, you and my dad."

"Okay, that is weird. You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, it's okay."

I put some clothes on and got out of bed. I looked out the window. It was about 2 hours before noon. I crept out of the room quietly making sure I wouldn't wake anyone. I walked out to the recreation area where Toph and Aang were sitting together on a rock. They scoot away from each other when they saw me. Toph was still uncomfortable around me because of what happen. I forgave her because being with Zuko was a lot more fun then being with Aang. I sat on one of the fountain ledges and relaxed. Slowly, I dipped my fingers into the water and felt the power of it.

A boy probably a bit older than me ran out of the temple. The boy looked at me and his gaze told me that he wasn't coming out here for breakfast.

"What's wrong," I asked the little boy.

"A fight," the boy said, "One of the other boys started a fight and he is fire bending."

The boy looked terrified. My throat closed. I exchanged glances with Aang and we started for the boys' bedroom. Even though I'm officially not aloud to be in the boys' room, now wasn't the right time to get official. As we ran to the room memories of the war rushed into my head. We burst through the door to find all the boys crowded around something. We pushed through the crowed to find two boys (about the age of fifteen) fighting. Well not exactly fighting. One of the boys was shooting fireballs at the other boy was dodging them. As soon as the boy saw me he froze. Although I couldn't tell whether it was the "OMG. There's a girl in the boys bedroom" kind of surprise or the "OMG. It's that water bending girl that brought us here, and she looks like she's goanna kill me." kind of surprise. I didn't really know what Aang would want me to do so I did what I do best. I took water out of my skin and splashed it on the fire bender. Then I sucked in air and blew it out cold, which froze the water that was on him and suck him against the wall like I once did to Jet ages ago. I took in a few deep breaths. I haven't used my bending for defense for a while now. That's when Sokka decided to show up.

"Wow, what happened here?" Sokka asked. His glace switch from me to Aang and to the boy that had been fire bending. There were a few moments of silence until finally Aang spoke up.

"There was a fight," he said, "and he was fire bending," he pointed at the boy stuck to the wall.

"Oh," Sokka said, his voice small and fragile. He motioned for me to come outside with him. I followed him out the door and as we were about to exit the doorknob turned a Zuko came in. He took on look at the picture and his month opened but no words came out. Sokka and I continued out the door and as I left I grabbed Zuko by the arm and tugged him out with us.

"What is going on?" he asked us, and some how I saw that question coming.


	9. Deep in thought

Chapter 9: Deep in thought

It only took two minutes to explain to Zuko what had happened (plus clarify Sokka).

'Wait, he was fire bending," Zuko asked in surprise, "really."

"Yeah," I said, "I think we should make some sort of rule that says that you're only aloud to air bend around here."

"Sure, but we can't restrict their natural ability," Zuko said defensively, "It's like telling you to stop water bending."

"I get your point," I said, "But I still think we should punish that boy."

"Like getting stuck on a wall by a girl in front of all your friends and your enemies isn't punishment enough," Sokka said and chuckled to himself.

"No, I don't think it is Sokka," I told him, "It's not like he learn something from it."

"Hey don't turn this place into a day care," Sokka said giving me a glare, "We can't teach every single kid a lesson when they do something wrong."

"I know," I said quietly, "But we can try."

"Well, Katara has a point," Zuko said, "I think we should like scare that kid. Tell him his roll in the world and how he is disgracing it."

"Works for me, but I'm not goanna do any of the yelling," I said lowering my voice a little."

"Hey you're the only one that can do it well," Sokka pointed out.

"Fine okay I'll do it, but both of you owe me,' I answered and headed for the door. I took the boy into a dark room and started yelling at him.

"You're disgracing your nation, your friends, even the fire lord himself," I yelled.

"How could you?" I continued. It was kind of weird because the guy I was yelling at was obviously older then me. But he still listened as if my opinion about him meant something. After about five minutes of yelling I gave the boy one last glare and showed him out of the room. It was still early morning. But my brain was not cooperating with me. No matter what I wanted to think about my mind kept switching to think about my dream. "I love you Katara, and nothing will ever change that my dad's voice echoed in my head. I tried practicing my bending, I tried cleaning and cooking, I even tried talking about it to Ria but nothing worked. What was I supposed to regret and why was Zuko in it? I never did anything with Zuko that I regret, or did I.

"You okay." The sound of his voice made me jump.

"Zuko," I said turning around to face me, "You almost scared me to death."

"Sorry," Zuko said, "You've been acting kind of weird today."

"Yeah, Sorry," I said and sat down on the water fountain lead behind me.

"What's bugging you," he asked sitting down next to me.

"My dream," I said quietly.

"It's just a dream," he said while putting is arm around me, "Sure you don't wanna talk about it."

"I don't know sometimes dreams mean something."

"Well sometimes, but you shouldn't let it bug you."

"Okay, I'll try," I said smiling at him.

"And one more thing," he said looking straight at me, "I owe you don't I," I knew where this was going, "will a kiss do," and our lips locked.


	10. Long break

Chapter 10: Long break

Aang decided that we should take a break for a week or two. At first we all thought it was a joke, we have barely ever had breaks that lasted more then a few days (war shapes people. But after we found out he was serious we understood what he meant. We have been going around the globe getting kids for like three month now. A break was completely in the question. We all decided that two weeks off would be good for all of us and then we could return to the over all picture.

I don't want to bore you to death about my days off. All I did was hang out with the gang, water bend, play fight and spend a lot of time with Zuko (although we didn't spend the night together again).

Although it was nice to have time off I was happy to get back on the mission. The morning that we were supposed to leave something rather odd happened to me (although I didn't think it was odd at first). I woke p and sat up on my bed, that's when a wave of nausea washed over me. I quickly got up and went to the open window and to my disappointment I saw my last nights dinner again. I put some clothes on and went out of my room. I still felt kind of nauseous, but it was better then before.

My first theory was that I was sick. However I didn't have a fever or anything. No one else was awake yet. I sat down on a rock and took a sip of water. The nausea slowly faded and I felt sleepy again. I couldn't get sick now. Today was the day we had to leave. I know what you're probably thinking, "Why in the world do you all have to go together when you get a few kids from some other nation". Well I don't really know. Probably because we're used to being together and one person couldn't handle taking care of five or six kids. Today's destination was the Southern water tribe with a stop at Kioshy Island.

Slowly the recreation area filled with the people I wanted to see. Sokka, check, Aang, check, Toph, check, Toph and Aang making out, big check, Zuko, no check.

"Where's Zuko," I asked the rest of the group. Everyone (except for Toph) looked around.

"Haven't seen him yet this morning," Sokka said looking up at me. I got up and started for Zuko's room. I knocked on his door.

"Come in," Zuko's voice came from inside. I stepped into his room. He was lying on his bed in his clothes.

"Hey," I said walking toward him and sitting on his back.

"Hey," He said sleepily sitting up a little.

"You okay," I asked my voice a little shaky.

"Yeah, just don't feel like flying today," he said looking over at me. I stomach did a flip.

"Me too. It's a weird world," I glanced over at him one more time. He got up and took me by the arm.

"Lets go," he said softly and I couldn't help but smile. We walked outside and Sokka quickly did a head count (don't ask me why). I said my final goodbye to Ria and we were off heading to a place that once was my home. The nausea had drifted away and now the only thing I felt was Zuko's arms around me.

The next few hours were mostly quiet because Sokka is silent when he's nerves. We haven't seen our dad in like three months and for some weird reason Sokka was extremely nerves about seeing our dad again. I was still a bit freaked out about my dream.


	11. Back to the start

Chapter 11: Back to the start

We got there in a couple of hours. We had packed war clothes and were ready for the artic weather. As soon as we landed people crowded around us. I knew most of the faces but some were new to me. My dad came out of the crowd. I rushed to him and gave him a hug. Sokka did the same. Everyone was cheering and yelling as we all walked through the crowed to what use to be my house (a tent made out of skins).

"I was beginning to worry," my dad said while glancing over his shoulder at Sokka and me.

"Sorry dad," I said, probably sounding kind of embarrassed.

"It's okay," he said, "I never wanted to rush you." He gave us a warm welcoming smile as we piled into the tent. We talked and laughed and told stories of our lives. Well mostly Sokka and me. The others were either shy or embarrassed to talk about their lives.

Even though it was a lot warmer inside the tent then out I still felt kind of chilly, so I huddled next to Zuko. His arm was tightly around me and so was part of his coat. My dad eyed me suspiciously a couple of times until I had the guts to explain that I had broke up with Aang and that me and Zuko were now together.

Sokka decided to take advantage of this topic and make fun of us, but my dad did want to joke about it.

The only words that left my dads mouth were, "Just try not too go over board and do something you'll regret and if you do something like that just admit it before it's too late." Those words scared me. _Regret. _That word echoed in my mind. I wanted to ask my dad what he meant, but Sokka had already moved on to the subject of "food at the air temple."

I looked up at Zuko. He looked a bit worried, but that's how he always looked when he was thinking about something important. I didn't know if it had anything to do with the subject of "_regret_" but if it did we were both on the same page. After that subject came up both of us barley said a word.

This was hitting me in a place it hurt and it was hitting me hard. That night Zuko came into my tent. It was about time. I'd been waiting for this for the past two weeks. But first we needed to talk.

"Hey," I said and then got down to business, "You know what my dad said today. Well he said almost the same thing in my dream and …" Zuko cut me off with a kiss on my chappy lips.

(Lemon scene. This one isn't very bad and I suggest you read it to get the story better.)

"Shhh," he whispered, "we'll talk about this later. I promise." Okay maybe talking can wait. Lets have a little fun first. This time we decided to keep the lights on (we didn't talk about it or anything just neither of us turned it off). I relaxed my body and slowly lost control of it. I pulled Zuko's jacket and shirt. Zuko was about to pull my dress off when we heard footsteps outside. We both froze. Our lips were still touching.

(End of lemon scene)

Sokka walked in and his mouth dropped open. I was glad it wasn't my dad, but then again Sokka's bad enough.

"What are you too doing?" he stuttered. Gee I wonder isn't it obvious enough. I had a sudden urge to get it up, throw Sokka out and continue my night, but what would that do.


	12. Truth and lies

Chapter 12: Truth and lies

All three of us were frozen for a good 30 seconds or so, and then Zuko pulled himself together. Got his clothes put it on and left, leaving Sokka and me alone. Sokka slowly calmed himself and sat down across from me. I had barely moved. My dress was still pulled up to my ribs.

"What were you thinking?" Sokka said in a loud whisper, still shocked.

"I wasn't thinking at all my body separated from my brain," I said looking down to the ground. I was really embarrassed and for the first time ever I was thinking about the consequences. Not the lecture and the getting yelled at part, but the other things that might happen.

"Was this your first time?" he asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. I knew what he meant, but didn't have the guts to tell him about it.

"You know that thing with Zuko," he said. I couldn't keep it a secret for very long.

"Today didn't count so twice,"

"What?" he said in complete shock, "When? I can't believe you, how could you, don't you know what can happen."

"Yes I know," I said with sadness in my voice, "You won't tell dad, will you."

"Fine," he said letting out a breath, "I won't tell dad, but you owe me BIG time." He got up and left my tent. I needed to talk to Zuko now. This time it couldn't wait. I got up put my coat on and walked to Zuko's tent. To my surprise I heard Sokka's voice inside.

"How could you do that with my sister," he said, "I can't believe the two of you. If you got her you know what I don't know what I am going to do to you but it won't be pretty."

"Look I'm sorry about…" Zuko started, but Sokka cut him off.

"Sorry won't heal my eyes or anything else you have damaged," He yelled. He let out a sigh and left the tent. It was already dark out and he didn't notice me. I walked into Zuko's tent. His expression didn't say whether he was mad, worried or just in a bad mood.

"How did it go with brother?" he asked.

"Not so well," I said sitting down next to him

"You've thought about what could happen right," I asked. He looked away.

"Yeah," he said, "I have." My mind went blank.

"See you in the morning," I said trying to smile.

"What no good night kiss," he gave me a fun look (this wasn't like him but okay). I let out a sigh, leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Good night," I said and left his tent. I ran to my tent, turned off the lights and tried to fall asleep. But it didn't work. I could only think about what could happen to me. The only thought that calmed me down was the fact that Zuko would be by my side or even the fact that I might be over reacting.

After a few hours of constant thought I relaxed and was able to drift of into sleep. My dream that night was a mix of random visions that had nothing to do with each other except they were all terrifying and either Zuko or Sokka (but mostly Zuko) was in them. There were memories of the war and a little girls voice whispered inside my head.

"This is sooooo much worse," the little girl whispered, however I didn't see her face.


	13. Bad surprises

Chapter 13:Bad surprises

I woke up with a start. I was panting very hard. My face was sweaty. I lay back down, but then I felt a flip in my stomach. I threw the covers off, ran outside and barfed. Nausea filled my entire body. Just more proof for Sokka's theory. I walked back into my tent and collapsed on the bed mat. Sokka came in holding a bag.

"Here," he said throwing the bag to me. He still looked pretty mad but better then last night. I opened the bag Sokka through to me. Seeds. It was a pregnancy test.

"Sokka," I moaned.

"Do it," he said, his face softened, "Please for me. I need to know if your okay or not."

"What if I'm not," I asked him, "What if it's positive."

"Then I'll help you deal with it," he said, " And I'll make Zuko do the same. I promise."

"Okay," I smiled at him and then went and took the test. My dad wanted us to stay one more night and personally I didn't mind. The next 24 hours were very tense (the test shows up positive or negative after 24 hours). I could barely sleep that night. At about 2:00 am Zuko came in.

"You can't sleep either?" he asked. I had told him I had taken the test earlier and he was just as tense as I was.

"Yup," I said, looking up at him.

"No matter weather the test is positive or negative, we can handle it and always remember that I love you," he said sitting down and stroking my long hair. Zuko lay down next to me in his clothes. I smiled at him. For some reason I just felt safe when he was around me, I felt complete, I felt that no matter what happened he would be by my side helping me get through it. Those warm thoughts helped me fall asleep.

I woke up feeling nauseous again. Zuko was gone. I stuck my head out the side of the tent and barfed. Eww was the only thought that went through my head. I got back inside and opened my pregnancy test. 7 of the 10 seeds had sprouted. The test was a positive.

I pulled my clothes on as fast as possible and ran to Zuko's tent as fast as possible. I clenched the bag of seeds in my right had as if it was extremely fragile. I tore into Zuko's tent. He was sitting in the corner silent as ever.

"So," he asked very curiously. I sat down next to him and tears started down my cheeks. He pulled me close, his hand griping my shoulder. I put my head on his chest.

"It's positive," I said crying harder, "What are we goanna do?" I started calming down. He looked down at me.

"I'll do whatever you think is right," he said.

"Should we tell my dad," I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "But if we are going to tell him, not now, in a few weeks."

"Okay," I said,"Sounds good." To my luck Sokka decided to walk in perfect timing.

"I went to your tent and you weren't there so I knew you must be here," he said.

"So," he asked extremely impatiently.

"It's positive," I said in a whisper. I opened my mouth to say something like "What am I goanna do," but nothing came out and I just started to cry. Sokka's face looked like death. But he was taking it very well. He wasn't yelling at me. He wasn't lecturing me. Maybe it was because he was deep in shock, but still. He was strangely calm.

"We'll get through it," Sokka promised, his expression extremely serious and still.


	14. Time to tell the world

Chapter 14: Time to tell the world

I was tense the next few hours. I kept feeling the need to tell my dad, but I just didn't have the guts to do it. Zuko comforted me as much as possible. However I knew he probable felt just as bad as I did. We left a few hours after noon. By that time I need to talk to someone about it or I would explode. As soon as we were up high in the air I snuggled up against Zuko and let out a sigh.

"What are we goanna do?" I asked

"I don't know yet," he said. Neither of us had even started to think it through.

"Do about what?" Toph asked. Man, I forgot I hadn't told them yet. I gave Sokka a glace that said, "Help me out here, please".

"You should really tell them, they'd have to know eventually," he said. Thanks just the support I was looking for. I had barely thought the word in my head, so I doubted I could say it out loud. Besides they were both twelve and Aang was my x-boyfriend. This would be a piece of cake.

"Come on," Zuko gave me a soft nudge. I sucked in a breath of air. My muscles tightened and I felt my heart skip a beat (in the bad way).

"I'm pregnant," I said quickly and a wave of relief washed over me. Toph and Aang's mouths dropped open and even Sokka was a bit surprised hearing me say it out loud.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked pulling himself together.

"Yes," I said, "I took a test and it was positive."

"Wow," Toph said, "Zuko's the father right."

"Duh, who else would it be," I said. I hated to drag Zuko into this, but he seemed not to mind.

"Okay," I said, "Enough about the past more about the future. What are we goanna do."

"I don't want to be a part of this," Toph announced.

"No one asked you if you 'wanted' to be a part of it," I said, "Because frankly it's not your choice."

"Okay fine," she moaned, "did you tell your dad yet."

"No," I said, "I can't do it yet. I need to seek out the right time." Our discussion went on for most of the flight. I was surprised about how well they took it. All the ideas we came up with had a weak point that would stab us in the back later. At the very end we just decided to sleep on it.

When we got back to the air temple none of us knew how to feel. I felt home, but other than that I was a bunch of mixed feelings. Ria was there. She was always there when we came back.

"Hey," she said greeting everybody. We were either too tiered to respond, too upset to respond or just not in the mood.

"What's wrong with everybody?" she asked. The two of sat down on a rock. For me telling Ria was like telling my mom (if only I still had one). Again I had the unwanted feeling to just get it over with and tell her.

"So, what wrong with everybody," she asked, "Did water tribe announce war on the whole world or something cause I've never seen you like this." Okay here goes nothing.

"I'm pregnant with Zuko's child and I didn't tell my dad, so on the way back we were figuring out what we were goanna do." Her mouth dropped open (that's what I expected).


	15. Time to decide

Chapter 15: Time to decide

"Are you completely sure?" Ria asked me slowly getting over her shock.

"Yes, I took a test and it was positive," I said.

"I know this id probably a stupid question, but who's the father," She asked.

"Zuko, duh."

"Oh, I didn't know. I thought that it could be Aang."

"Me and Aang never had you know what."

"I think I might have a solution to your problem."

"Really."

"Yeah. You didn't tell your dad right."

"No, but I'm goanna have too eventually."

"Maybe you won't. After you have your kid you can give him or her to us and we will take care of them like they are just ordinary kids and when you and Zuko are ready to start a family you can come get them."

That idea sounded efficient. I wouldn't have to tell my dad, Zuko and me wouldn't have to worry about having a kid on our hands until we were ready and it would help the air nation a little.

But something deep inside of me told me to say no. Yes it was efficient, but it was still my kid and he or she would have to suffer for my mistakes. They would grow up thinking either that they didn't have parents or that their parents didn't want them. How could I do such a cruel thing?

"I'll have to talk to Zuko," I said getting up and walking inside. I felt shattered. I knew that it was the only way my dad wouldn't find out for a long, long time (maybe never). But on the other hand I didn't want a lie like this on my shoulders for a very long time and besides I would probably have to tell my dad eventually.

I walked to Zuko's bedroom. Not so surprisingly he was there sitting on the side of his bed.

"Hey," he said looking at me and catching my glance that told him "Time to talk".

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Kind of," I said sitting down next to him. I told him about what Ria wanted me to do and I also explained what I felt about it both good and bad.

"I'm there with you," he said after I finished.

"So, what do we do?" I asked looking down at the floor. My gaze accidentally fell on my stomach. Thoughts rushed to my head and my eyes began to fill with tears. Zuko put an arm around me.

"I wouldn't be able to lie to your father for so many years," he said, "Besides do you know how angry he would be to find out that we had been hiding this from him." That thought hadn't crossed my mind before.

"And he would want to see you during these many next months and he would get suspicious if you didn't come for a while," he added. He was so right, but yet we both were so wrong.

"We should tell him in like three months or next time we go to the water tribe," I decided.

"Are you sure," he said giving me a willful glance.

"Yes I'm completely sure about this"


	16. Weirdness

Chapter 16: Weirdness

The next night I decided to talk to Sokka and believe me talking to him was defiantly not easy. He doesn't understand that this is my decision not his.

"Telling dad is my job," he whinnied.

"Come on Sokka," I said, "Pull it together. Now when is the next time we're going back to the South Pole?"

"According to my secluded," Sokka said digging in his stuff and taking out a big sheet of paper, "If we stay on schedule two weeks."

"Two weeks!" I almost screamed, "But that's way to soon."

"Sorry sis," Sokka tapped me on the shoulder and walked past me, "Better luck next time."

"Ah," I groaned, "What are you blabbing about?"

"Nothing," he said softly chuckling to himself. We were leaving to the fire nation tomorrow and for some weird reason Sokka acted as if he didn't want me to come. I walked back to my room. Zuko was outside it waiting for me.

"Hey," I said giving him a smile and showing him in. We both sat on my bed.

"So, how did it go with Sokka?" Zuko asked. I gave him a quick glance.

"He told me we were going back to the Southern water tribe in two weeks," my voice trembled as I spoke.

"Hey, the sooner the better," Zuko gave me a reassuring smile, "We'll would have to tell him sooner or later and if we do it sooner we'll just get it over with and be able to relax."

"Your right," I said relaxing a bit. I hadn't thought of it that way. There was a moment of silence and then our eyes met. He kissed me and I returned it without pulling away. I hoped that this would not turn into the thing that got me into a life-confusing situation. But in a way I did and I think that portion of me got the best of me.

(Lemon scene don't read unless you dare)

I gripped the back of his vest that was behind his neck and I pulled it off. He got my message immediately and he did not hold back. We slowly undressed each other one layer at a time. He pulled me closer and I had my arms tightly around him. I was completely soaked in sweat. Even though it was a cool November night I felt like I was surrounded by fire. Maybe it was because Zuko was a fire bender, but maybe not. I put my head on his shoulder and I could hear his deep slow breaths. I could here his heart beating fast. Mine was racing. Adrenaline filled my veins. It was the good kind of adrenalin, the kind that made you feel fulfilled, happy and excited. My fingers brushed through his sweaty, warm, messed up hair. He kissed me over and over again with affection. I kissed him back and he tightened his grip on me. That's when I realized…

"Zuko," I said, "I love you." I focused my eyes to look at his. He smiled.

"I love you too, Katara," he said, "And nothing will ever change that. Don't forget it." His words touched my heart and I hoped mine touched his. I leaned my head closer and crossed my lips with his. My eyes began to close and I fell asleep.

(End of lemon scene)

When my eyes opened the next morning Zuko was gone. "Dam it," I thought to myself. Eve though I didn't have much of a reason. Sokka came into my room.

"I don't think you should come with us to the fire nation," He said.


	17. You're a part of me

Chapter 17: You're a part of me

"What do you mean?" I said in shock.

"All I'm saying is that Appa is having a hard time taking people back and fort as it is." Sokka said, "And we can't have any extra dead weight." I knew exactly what he was talking about. How could he? I put my clothes on and stormed out of the room. Nausea washed over me and I barfed, but I didn't care too much it was pretty standard now. I suddenly felt weak as if I was falling unconscious. I was about to collapse, but someone caught me. Zuko. He helped me back on to my feet.

"You okay?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm good just a bit nauseous," I answered. Sokka came out of my room and I pulled my self away from Zuko and ran outside as fast as I could. I plopped down on a rock and felt a heavy tears rush to my. I tried to hold them back, but failed. Sokka and Zuko showed up only moments later. They came over to talk to me, but suddenly we heard a loud screech of a messenger hawk.

It dipped down and landed on Zuko's shoulder with precise accuracy. Zuko opened the messenger box, took out the message and read it aloud.

"Fire lord Zuko," he began to read, "we are devastated to inform you that former princess Azula has escaped from the prison that she was locked up in. We need you to come to the fire nation immediately. Until this problem is resolved the fire nation will be a very dangerous place. If you can please bring team Avatar with you, we can always use their. Signed General TeFoung." All three of our faces were a mix of shock, urgency and horror. There was a long silence until I spoke.

"We go to get to the fire nation ASAP," I said looking from Zuko to Sokka to Zuko again.

"Yeah, but you can't come," Sokka said. His face was completely serious.

"You guys need me," I said, "I'm a healer and a fighter and I'm part of team Avatar."

"Katara," Zuko said softly sitting down next to me, "You have a point, but Sokka has one too. At your states you should be safe at all time. Here you'll be safe. I promise we'll come back as soon as all of this is over."

"But, I want to be with you," I said.

"I know. I want to be with you too," he said putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. That's when Toph and Aang showed up.

"Is everything okay?" Toph looked at us with suspicion, "Cause you guys look beat up."

"We have to get to the fire nation," Sokka said, "NOW. Azula escaped from prison and we have some work to do."

"Oh," Toph said, her voice got small very quickly.

"Man," Aang wined, "I thought we saw the last of Azula a while ago. Guess not."

"Okay people start packing be back here in five minutes with all your stuff," Sokka announced and everyone rushed to his or her rooms except Zuko and me. We started walking to his room, my hand in his.

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I promise we will be back together in less then two weeks," He answered. For me two weeks without Zuko would be like two weeks without an arm. Zuko was a part of me now (literally). I turned to face him and then I kissed his lips.


	18. When will you be mine?

Chapter 18: When will you be mine?

I don't know how long we were standing there making out, but when Sokka came out of his room I knew it had been a while. I was ready for Sokka to start yelling at us and telling Zuko to get a move on.

But, all he did was look at us sympathetically and say, "Zuko we got to go soon," and our lips unlocked. He knew how we felt. He and Suki had to separate because she was a Kioushi warrior and she had duties as that leader. Zuko quickly got his stuff and went outside with me. He gave me one last long kiss before he got on Appa and the four of them rode off. I didn't know if I was jealous, left out or just plain mad. I guess I was a little of all three right now. Ria came out of the temple and gave me a hug.

"You know they want what's best for you," She told me.

"I know," I said softly, "I know."

For the next three days life was complete torture. All I could think of was Zuko. I couldn't find a place to sit or stand that didn't remind me of him. Ria tried her best to comfort me, but it didn't work. Even some of the air bender kids tried to comfort me, but it also didn't work. So after three days of barely any sleep and discomfort I noticed Appa in the sky. My heart skipped a beat. Zuko, back so early this was great. However when Appa landed only Aang and Toph got off.

"Katara," Aang said rushing over to me, "Pack your stuff and we got to get you to the fire nation, now." I opened my mouth to say something, but Aang interrupted me.

"Go, now," he called. I ran to my room and Toph followed me. She helped me pack my stuff and we were off.

"So, what happened?" I asked as soon as we were airborne.

"Zuko, got hurt badly," Aang said quietly.

"But we are very badly out numbered and we need you as a fighter," Toph covered for him. Zuko got hurt badly. I knew I should have come in the first place.

"Badly out number. How?" I asked.

"Well, Azula kind of teamed up with a bunch of local bad guys and rebellions," Toph said and made a completely innocent, inconspicuous face.

"And there's a whole army of them like a hundred people," Aang added. My brain was racing. Less than five minutes ago I was at the air temple, thinking about Zuko and how much I missed him. But now I was soaring in the air with two of my best friends dealing with problems I didn't even imagine before had. I needed a sec to take this in.

"Wow, this is bad, this is really bad," I whispered more to my self then to Aang and Toph. We soared for while in almost complete silence. The only thing that made noise was the wind blowing past us at an extreme speed. My heart was beating extremely fast and I antsy the whole ride. I wanted to get there as fast as I could. There was one thought in my head that I couldn't shut off. It was the thought that we wouldn't make it in time. What if Zuko was going to die? I barely made it through three days without him. I wouldn't be able to handle him being gone forever. About two in half hours into the flight it started raining. Just our luck. But we kept flying. We didn't stop for any reason. None of us liked it but we needed to get to the fire nation as fast as possible. Zuko needed us and frankly I needed him and no rain was going to keep us apart from each other. Not now not ever. "Hold on, Zuko" I thought myself, "Please, for me."


	19. Together

Chapter 19: Together

By the time we got there and landed I was ready to explode. I couldn't contain myself for very much longer. We had landed in front of the palace. We ran inside. I knew this place pretty well. I burst into Zuko's room. He lay on the bed. His bandages were bright red with blood. I came to his side and as if knowing I was there he opened his golden eyes.

"I told you that you'd need me," I said getting out my water and starting to heal him.

"I always need you," he said, "But I wanted you to be safe." He closed his eyes again and I continued healing. After a few minutes I had to stopped the bleeding and even covered his wound with a very thin layer of skin. My healing has gotten a lot stronger. He was even able to sit up now.

"Where's Sokka?" I asked, sitting down on his bedside.

"He should be in his room," Zuko answered, he sounded like himself so I stopped worrying. This was going to turn out okay.

"I missed you so much," I said scooting closer to him.

"I missed you too," he said putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him. He kissed me and I returned it. Suddenly Toph came in the room without even knocking.

"Sokka wants to see you," Toph said. I didn't know what was going through my head, but I didn't want to let go of Zuko, so we continued to make out. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"NOW!" Toph shouted. I slowly pulled my self away from Zuko.

"Okay, okay, gezz I'm going," I got up and left the room. I walked down the hall to Sokka's room. I could never miss his room because he carved a big Water Nation symbol on the front of his door (oh yes very creative). I knocked twice and then let my self in. He was sitting on his bed and he didn't look very angry and that was a good sign.

"I see you made it here safely," he said looking up at me.

"Yup, I survived," I said taking a few steppes forward.

"No seriously," he said and his look hardened, "How are you, you're feeling okay."

"Yeah, I'm pretty much all good," I said and before I could stop myself something came out of my mouth that wasn't supposed to come out, "I missed you, Sokka. Never leave me like that again." I felt like I was a little girl who winning, but Sokka got what I meant.

"Sorry sis," he said, "But all of us wanted hat was best for you."

"I know," I said, "But what's best for me is to be with you guys." I sat down on the bed and hugged him.

"And we wanted what was best for your kid," He said.

"I'm not that helpless you know," I said getting up and starting for the door.

"I know, but just because your not helpless doesn't mean you don't need help," he said. He did have a good point. I left his room and went to my on I walked in and plopped down on the bed head first and on my stomach. When I hit the bed it stared to hurt badly. I clenched it with both hands and the pain slowly weakened and went away. I needed to remember there was something living inside of me now. Something I had to protect. I lay back down on the bed. It was very comfortable and it made me drowsy. I put my head on the pillow and pulled myself into tight ball. For some reason this made me feel like I was safe (even though Azula was on he lose and everything). I relaxed my body and felt my heart beat quickly. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	20. In hiding

Chapter 20: In hiding

"Katara, Katara wake up," I heard a voice that defiantly belonged to Sokka.

"Yeah," I said slightly opening my eyes. Light was streaming through the window so I could tell it was already morning. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. Nausea washed over me, but I was already used to the feeling and could handle it much better then I used to be able to. I looked up at Sokka who was standing right next to me.

"We're planning to go try to stop Auzla today," he said, "You coming. This time it's your choice." The nausea was weakening so I could think straight.

"Of course I'm coming," I said proudly, "You are never leaving me behind again."

"Okay," He said softly, "Be ready in five. Meet us at the entrance." And with that he left the room.

"Okay," I stood up and grabbed a few things. There wasn't a lot of stuff I needed. All I took was just my coat, my water skin, and a change of clothes. I braided my hair and took a look at the calendar. It was November 5th, only four days till my fifteenth birthday. Zuko's seventeenth was in six days. I grabbed my stuff and left the room. I went outside to find everyone waiting for me.

"Okay let's go," Sokka said climbing on Appa. Before getting on Appa I walked over to Zuko and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and I noticed him blush. All of us got on to Appa and resumed our usual positions. Aang was up front on Appa's head and Toph right behind him. Sokka was up against a middle ledge and Zuko and me were at the back ledge, one of his arms tightly round me.

"How's you gash," I asked looking up at him.

"A lot better," he said giving me a sensitive smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well we have a hiding place about a mile away from Auzla's hide out," he answered.

"Oh, when are you guys planning to attack?"

"Probably tomorrow. Today we'll put together a plan."

"You're not goanna let me fight are you?"

"It's not that we don't want you to, Katara," Sokka butted in, "It's just we don't want you to get hurt or get anything hurt inside of you. You're already putting yourself in a lot of danger by coming."

"You're acting like I'm handicapped or I have a terrible disease," I began.

"But at the states your at …" he started, but I cut him off.

"I don't care you guys need me," I said almost yelling into his face.

"… You should not be fighting in the first place," he finished in almost a whisper.

"I know you guys want what's best for me," I said calming, "But you're over protecting me and I don't need it. Your over protection almost killed Zuko. Isn't that enough to convince you to stop."

"Hey," Zuko said defensively, "It didn't almost kill me."

"Actually yeah it almost did," Toph jumped in and for once in my life I was thankful she did. Everyone tensed as we got closer I didn't know why. I wasn't planning on being tense, but everyone around me was so hey why not. When we landed it was still morning so we had plenty of time to unpack and get comfortable. Our hideout was a huge cave that looked pretty natural. I settled in against the wall and began to day dream a bit.


	21. Just chilling

Chapter 21: Just chilling

My imagination went pretty wild. I imagined that this wasn't real. Azula was still in jail, Zuko and me didn't mess around to get me where I am and we had only one mission: Restore the air nation. Obviously life was more then just a bunch of simple turns that lead you to an outcome (even though you sometimes dream it was). Life has more to it. But right now I was in deep water with troubles in my life.

"Katara," Zuko said shaking my shoulder, "You want to help us plan for tomorrow."

"Yeah sure," I said rubbing my eyes. I got up and walked to the table and sat down in a chair courtesy of Toph I see. I most have fallen asleep cause the sun was just about starting to set. But they did do a nice job unpacking. Everything looked so nice cozy and comfortable.

Sokka did most of the planning and the rest of us just sat there and nodded Zuko was the only one that was listening and sometimes proclaimed his own ideas, but I didn't even say a word.

"We all clear on what to do," Sokka said. He had just finished going over the final plan that we were goanna execute tomorrow as early as dawn. I sat down on my sleeping bag and put my back against the bare, rocky cave wall. Zuko sat down next to me and took my hand.

"What's bugging you?" he said looking straight at me. It almost felt like a trick question.

"Everything," I said laughing a bit.

"Like," he said curiously.

"Like how much our lives are goanna change in eight or so months. How I'm not goanna be able to tell my dad until after we take down Azula and if we take her down."

"Relax, we've do it before and we can do it again and this time you'll be with us."

"But Sokka told me to be stationary and not fight. I'm not goanna be much use anyway."

"But, last time I couldn't stop thinking about you because you weren't here. Now you're helping me by being here." I opened my mouth say something, but kissed me before I could. For a second I thought of pulling away and saying something, but that would ruin a lot of tings and I didn't want that. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sokka sigh and get back to work on the detailed map of our plan. This time Aang was helping him. Sokka once told me that if a plan isn't fool proof you might as well not use it. Even though I've kissed Zuko a lot tonight it felt like I was flying. Maybe it was because it was encouraging to the fact that everything would be okay, maybe it was because we were both together and safe again and that it might not be the same tomorrow. Whatever it was I didn't want anyone to ruin it, I even had the thought of making it more serious but realized how weird it would be for the others and Zuko. I put one of hands on his cheek and stroked it, gently pushing his hair back. I wished we could go on like this forever when the lights turned off and my blood ran cold in shock. I quickly pulled my self away from Zuko.

"It's okay he," said softly, "Sokka blew out the candle." I saw a dim figure of Sokka and then looked toward the cave entrance. It was already getting very dark outside. That's when I realized how long Zuko and me were making out.

"Okay every body lets hit the hay," Sokka said, "We need to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow." Zuko had his arm around me so I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	22. Too much worry

Chapter 22: Too much worry

I woke up very early probably around six o'clock because the light was still very dim outside. I picked up my head and sat up. Immediately I didn't feel good. I got craps in my stomach and nausea. But I had to pretended that everything was great or else Sokka wouldn't let me fight today and I couldn't let my friends down because me and Zuko fooled around a bit too much.

I got up and walked outside I sat down by a tree and tried hard not to barf for two reasons. One, the sound my make up the others and they needed their rest for what we were goanna face today and two, if I didn't wake them up it still might leave evidence behind and Sokka won't let me fight for sure.

"You okay." I almost jumped out of my skin from the fright. Zuko. I turned around to face him.

"Yeah. I think I'm good for the most part," I said trying to smile.

"You know no ones making you this," he said and for a second I wondered what he meant. Was it being pregnant or was it fighting.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely puzzled.

"You know fight." Oh that made more sense.

"I wanna fight," I said giving a reassuring glance, "I wanna help you guys."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You should get some sleep. You'll need it today." I said nudging him a little.

"Are you trying to get me to leave?" he asked playfully.

"No seriously," I said, "come on.

"Why aren't you going to sleep then?" he asked now all serious.

"I just can't. I got a lot on my mind," I said looking away.

"And you don't wanna talk about."

"I'll talk to you in the morning," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," he said getting up and going back into the cave. I loved Zuko so much, but I doubt he would understand how I felt. I couldn't even describe the feeling. It was like a mix of confusion with anger and sadness. I didn't know whom I was directing these feelings at or what they meant.

I sat there in silence just thinking and trying to sort things out. About an hour later Sokka came out of the cave. I tried to look as alive as possible, but probably failed.

"You're up early," Sokka said looking surprised.

"Yeah that cause we got to execute our plan early," I answered.

"Okay, we're goanna eat breakfast, you coming."

"Yeah. Be right there." I got up and brushed my self off. I made my way over to the cave and sat down at the stone table where we had last night's leftovers plus other stuff we brought along with us. Zuko sat down next to me. He had bed hair and it kinda looked cute which made me smile. Without a word we began to eat. Soon after that Toph and Aang joined us, but also barely said a word until Sokka broke the silence by telling everyone the very in depth details of our plan while everyone finished eating.

"Okay, we all clear," He said, "Katara you only jump in if it's extremely necessary."

"Okay," I said regretfully. I wanted to tell him I was goanna fight, but there was no point I would fight whether he liked it or not. So we started off on our hike up to their base.


	23. Define Pain

Chapter 23: Define pain

The hike was long and I got tired very quickly. About halfway to the base I began to drag and slow down. Everyone began to notice. Zuko took my arm and gently pulled me forward.

"Want me to carry you," he asked a flush of embarrassment went through me.

"No thanks. I think I'm good," I said speeding up a bit.

"No I don't think you are," he said pulling me back and picking me up and put me comfortably on his back (pig back riding style). I felt very embarrassed for a while, but the feeling went away soon. When we got very close to Azula's camp site we stopped to rest a bit.

"Everyone, take ten," Sokka called out.

Zuko set me down on a rock and sat down next to me. I was still very sleepy so I splash myself with a bit of water and then water bended it back into my water skin.

"You ready?" I asked Zuko who was still sitting next to me.

"Yeah," he said.

"When we capture her again, where are we goanna send her," I asked.

"I don't think a normal prison can sustain her. She'll probably be executed," he answered. His voice was sad and very tense

"Why are you so upset?"

"'Cause she's my sister whether I like it or not and..." he paused for a few seconds.

"And what," I asked.

"And because of that it would be hard for me to kill her. We have the same blood running through our veins."

"But she's a bad person," I said softly.

"Yeah you just noticed," he looked away, "Sorry I don't wanna take it out on you."

"Okay people lets keep moving," Sokka announced, "If these maps are accurate its just up that hill." He pointed to a peaceful looking hilltop from which a very thin line of smoke was coming from. The five of us walked in almost silence. We had left Appa and Momo back at our campsite. We needed to be as sneak as possible and that would be quiet and on land. When we climbed on to the hill we saw it. It was my first time seeing Azula's army and I have to say it was a pretty impressive and scary sight. I guess she did learn a few things from her father before he went to prison. There was probably about 30 or 40 tents but probably about 70 or 80 people and she's been out of prison for about a week.

Sokka made a bunch of hand motions that said "Aang and Toph find Azula and when you do find her attack her. Zuko and I will take care of the guards around you and Katara stay out of sight in case we need medical help." Everyone was happy with that plan, but me. I just followed the others as they ran around the site using trees and bushes as their cover. We reached a tent and suddenly out of no where Toph and Aang attacked it. I shouldn't have been surprised since they can see with their feet. A bunch of random people came running at us and Zuko and Sokka attacked them. A guy came up behind Zuko without him seeing and I couldn't help it. I jumped out in the open and washed him away in one splash. Sokka gave me a "bad idea/look out" look and as soon as I read his expression there was a loud _tomp_ on my head a, huge streak of pain and then all went black.


	24. Prisoner

Chapter 24: Prisoner

I had many blurry visions/dreams after getting knocked out. A few of them I could make out. The first one that was legible was one in which I was standing in a big hallway with double doors at the end it looked like I was in the fire nation palace and then Azula stomped through doors and two boys came after her one looked like Sokka and the other looked like Zuko and then the one that looked like Sokka shouted "Oh no, Katara." The second one was also in the fire nation. I was in Zuko's bedroom and he was there, but Mai was there too next to him. She was kissing him over and over again and he didn't pull back. My heart and soul began to boil with jealousy, confusion and hate. I tried to run and pull them apart but I couldn't move I was stuck. I tried closing my eyes but that didn't work either they were already closed. Suddenly it got physical between them and I felt as if I was looking into a mirror of the past only where Mai is me. It was extremely weird. Then after a few more seconds of torture the seen faded to blackness and I thought "No. No no no. I can't be dead." As soon as that thought went through my head I felt my muscles again. I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes slowly to only see dim light. I sat up and felt very dizzy. I could barely make out a few human looking figures up over on the other side.

"Hey," I said quietly. All of the figures but one turned their heads. There were for of them and suddenly one jumped forward and gave me a big hug. It was Sokka.

"You're so stupid," he said almost crying, "You almost got us all killed." The others came over and hugged me too forming a group hug. They were all here. Toph, Zuko, Aang, Sokka and me. No I began questioning the environment I was in.

"Where are we," I asked

"In an electric cell in an abounded barn," Sokka said.

"Electric cell?" I asked

"Yup, if we try to break out it sends a shock of electricity across the floor," he answered.

"Oh," I said. I felt the floor below us it was an uneven mix of metal, wood and plastic.

"We've tried basically everything," Sokka complained, "Toph can't metal bend because touching the bars shocks her.

"Have you tried water bending?" I asked.

"Not yet. You wanna try," he asked.

"Sure," I said walking over to what looked like a set of bars. I bended some water out of my skin and hit the bars as hard as possible with it. Suddenly I felt a wave of electric shock wash through my hands. I forgot that water conducts electricity. I hit it again ignoring the pain to the best of my ability. After I finished with the first bar Aang came to help me. My hands were buzzing with electricity and my head was throbbing. It took us only about ten minutes to make a hole in the cage big enough for everyone to climb out. By that time I was ready to collapse. I couldn't think straight, my eyes were closed. I was fading out my world getting darker by the millisecond. I felt a warm strong arm grab me and pull me forward.

"Come on Katara," Zuko said, "We have to get out of here."

I don't exactly remember what happened after that all I know is that we burned down the barn and got our sorry butts out of there. We ran to some nearby cave where we crashed for that day. I only remember dropping to the floor and falling asleep.


	25. Safe for now

Chapter 25: Safe for now

My dreams continued to get weirder. Tonight they were terrible. I felt like someone was purposefully playing with my mind and the worst part about it was I had no say in what happened. In my dreams I stand completely still in one spot unable to close my eyes or turn away when I wanted to. My dreams followed a certain theme tonight. The theme was "A bunch of bad things happening to my friends and me watching it all".

I woke up with a start. I quickly pulled myself together.

"Are you okay?" I turned my head to see Toph Talking to me. It wasn't usual for Toph to ask you if you were okay.

"Yeah I guess. Why?" I asked.

"Cause you started crying in your sleep last night," Toph said.

"Oh," I wave of embarrassment washed over me.

"Zuko walked over, put an arm around you and you stopped so I guess its okay." I looked over my shoulder to see Zuko asleep with his arm around me. I tried to go back to sleep, but I don't think I wanted to. It reminded me a lot of the time when Aang refused to sleep when he was scared about fighting the fire lord so long ago. My eyes were closed and I began to drift to sleep when I heard a voice that was directed at me.

"Katara, you awake," Zuko said gently.

"Yeah," I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm really worried about," he said. Here we go again.

"I'm okay really," I said.

"Are you sure? Cause yesterday you saved my life, but you almost died yourself and if you die, two lives will be killed not one." At first I thought he meant that if I died he would die, but I quickly what he really meant.

"It'll be okay," I said, "I'll stay as safe as possible, I promise."

"As safe as you were yesterday?" I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything smart.

"It's just that I can't lose you, ever, but especially now. I often imagine the future and when I do I never imagine it without you. You're a VERY important part of my life and don't take that away from me." I gave him a big hug.

"That is so sweet," I whispered to him.

"Promise me you won't take it away from me," his hand slowly ran down my chest and stopped at my stomach, "Promise you will stay safe."

"I promise," I said.

"Okay."

Sokka was already awake surprisingly.

"Okay people," he announced, "We got move."

"Where are we going," I asked. Sokka stopped in his walk.

"Ah aren't we goanna attack Auzla again," he asked.

"No we have to retreat do more planning and come back later," Zuko told him.

"But, but," Sokka saw everyone staring at him, "Fine." Sokka groaned and grumbled.

"Come on Sokka, Momo and Appa probably miss us already," I said cheerfully.

"I said fine," Sokka grumbled again. We started walking back to our campsite. I began to wonder if Sokka and Zuko would let me be part of the next plan. November 7


	26. Read this if u care

Authors note:

I'm sorry for all my grammar mistakes and I also understand that all of my characters are OOC. I'm goanna improve that on in the future but I need help from you guys my readers (if I have any). This might be surprising but I'm only 13 almost 14 and technically I'm not supposed to be writing this stuff but I need you to help me with:

Revising my writing because I'm not sure I can force myself to revise the past 25 chapters.

Ideas I not sure how the story should progress

Character personalities. I need help figuring out the characters personalities just guidelines to follow while I'm writing.

Changes. What have I written in the past that you would change?

Thank you for your input. I want you too enjoy my book and I know that hasn't been happening lately. Thanks again. Peace


End file.
